Events
can be triggered at certain buildings and benefit the player in their own ways. * This event lasts until midnight. eg. if you activate this event at 23:00 you only have one hour left. Different types There are a few types of events: events that cost money, events that cost of stockpiled hearts, and events that can only be triggered once at the Event Center. Currently, there is only one event that has to be triggered with money. This is the Over Logging event. It can only be triggered at the Lumber Mill at the cost of a maximum of 75 million Coins (depends on expansion level). This event raises the Utopium harvesting limit for trees from 25u to 50u for the rest of the day (till midnight). 'Stockpiled Hearts' Most of the events have to be triggered at the cost of Stockpiled Hearts. Stockpiled hearts can be obtained by pumping Hearts at houses with a big heart above it. The maximum amount of the stockpiled hearts can be 1,000 hearts. Currently, there are four buildings where stockpiled hearts can be spent. When they are spent, they are all spent at once, resetting the total to 0. One of the events that uses stockpiles hearts to go live, is the Bumper Season event. It can only be triggered at the Farm and it doubles the cps (coins per second) production in your whole town, as long as the event is live. Other events that work the same are the Utopium Leak event (can be triggered at the Chemical Plant and doubles all outputs of your trees), the Funfair event (which temporarily increases your town spirit and bumps up the maximum discount to 60%, can be activated at the Carnival) and the Fireworks event (can be activated at the Fireworks Factory and will light up your sky for a limited time). 'Event Center' Furthermore, there are two events which have to be unlocked/activated first at the Event Center (if not already completed/active). The first of them is the Zombie Time event. This event will create the Cover of Darkness for the first ten minutes of every hour. Unlocking the event costs you 25u, but it also gives you the Ghost in the Machine mission and the possibility to unlock the Abomination gene. Once the Dark Tower is built, the Zombie Time event won't be triggered automatically anymore. Then, you need to use stockpiled hearts at the Dark Tower to activate the event. This works the same as the regular events (you'll get an uninterrupted period of the active event as long as you have paid hearts for. The second event that currently has to be unlocked first at the Event Center, is the Winter event. The Winter event brings winter to your town! It also forces Santa to fly over your town once every few hours. Beside of that, you can only obtain Santa's Reindeer in the Winter, which are necessary for the Dear Santa mission and thus for unlocking the Holiday Spirit. The Winter needs also to be active when you want to play the Reindeer Games. The event will end if the Holiday Spirit gene is obtained. Once the Winter Fort is built, the Winter can be triggered there. The activation of the Winter event at the Winter Fort does cost stockpiled hearts and works the same way normal events do. Category:Game Mechanics